Doku
Doku is a young man who has just started his journey in Paradise as a pirate with the dreams of one day becoming King of the Pirates.Inoculation Day: Doku shares with Ao that he'll be the King of the Pirates. He is the grandson of Das Devika.Inoculation Day: While shoppig, Doku mentions he's gotten everything his grandmother, Devika, gets to make his favorite dish. Appearance Doku is often seen as an extremely cheerful teen and can almost always be seen with a smile on his general expression. In more ways than a little, this is able to keep those around him in high spirits and considering his past, this can come as quite a surprise to others. He has thick heavy eyes that can be seen from a mile away if focused correctly, that possess a bitch black look from the pupil on down to the iris. These match his black wild and spiky hair that is allowed to run freely over his entire head. Due to how it is cut, it looks like mini triangles all over his head. Some sit at the back of his head while others sit over his forehead almost like bangs.Inoculation Day: Doku's appearance begins to reveal from his head to his starting clothes. As for clothing, he wears a black hoodie with a white tee shirt underneath it. However, this was his introductory attire as when he went into the clothing store on Habana Island he replaced the jacket with a thin zip-up yellow and red hoodie.Inoculation Day: After looking in the clothing store, Doku buys a new hoodie and throws his old one aside. This is complemented by a pair of black jogger-like pants and open-toed brown samurai-like sandals to cover his feet. Personality Powers and Abilities It is unknown what Doku is fully capable of currently, but it should be noted he's relatively skilled enough to at least survive in the first half of the . He has displayed enhanced strength which has allowed him to shatter large boulders but carry a pole which weighs at least two hundred pounds on his back. In addition, he can perform jumps that allow him to leap across a large gap allowing him to cut the time of travel down a little.Inoculation Day: As Doku is being chased by Rowland Kelly, he leaped into the air showing off his jumping abilities. Devil Fruit History My Gym Partner's A Monkey Doku makes his introduction to the story after landing upon an island to stock up on supplies to begin his journey. He's seemingly running from someone and begins to search the island for a weapon's shop so that he could replace the bamboo stick. During his search, he stumbles upon a small clothing store where he finds a replacement for his jacket and asks the worker if there were any weapon shops on the island. The woman tells shares that she does and points him to a shop that is directly across from her own, but warns him that not many people go there because they all end up disappointed. Excited that he was able to at least have found that out, he dashed out of the clothing store and rushed into the weapon's shop.Inoculation Day: Doku makes it to the weapons shop and starts to look around. Much like the woman had told him, the shop was an utter disappointment from its stock on down to how it looked. As he begins to look around the shop owner comes out and suggests that Doku come to the counter where he can offer him much better weapons that's on the floor. Doku tells him that he isn't interested in any of the things he's trying to offer and gives him a budget that he has to work with. Once the worker figures out that Doku doesn't have much money, his wife comes from the backroom and suggests that he buy a pole that's sitting in the corner for 50,000. Though they say nothing out loud, Doku knows that the old couple are scamming him, but is in need of something much better than a stick of bamboo and decides to pay for it. On his way out, he lets them know that he is also disappointed in their services and claims that once he becomes pirate king he'll be sure to put it out of business. After he leaves the weapon shop, he then goes to a market where he begins shopping so that he will have enough food for his travels on the sea. However, to his dismay, the Marines are on the look for him due to his declaration to piracy. At the moment he exits the store with a large bag of food, Marine soldier Rowland Kelly attempts to place him under arrest. Refusing to go in quietly, Doku leaps into the air and starts to run towards his boat after deciding it'd be impossible to fight with the bag on his back.Inoculation Day: Doku chooses to head for his boat. Reaching the dock he stands ready to fight Kelly. Figuring he'd try and take the opportunity to escape, Kelly chains his boat down so he can't leave without at least fighting his way out of it. To her dismay, Doku planned on fighting anyway and readies himself by drawing his newly purchased pole. The battle begins and its clear that it is going in the favor of the Marines. In fact, Doku actually gets pushed into a corner where Kelly hurls her chains at Doku at both of his sides at a pace to where Doku wasn't able to react due to the pole's extra weight. It is then the pole shows a unique ability to increase it size at it thicked and blocked the chains from hitting Doku. Leaping on top of the pillar as a balance beam, Doku gathers energy at the palm of his hand and reveals his technique Reihikari.Lyon of Scrimmage: Doku utilizes Reihikari. Trivia *Doku's name was inspired by the name "Goku", the name of the main character n the series. **Coincidentally, Goku is based on the main character in the Chinese novel . Doku possesses a mythical zoan that turns him the legendary being of the novel the . References Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users